


Love Lost, Life Found, Hope Restored

by GhostWolf88



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf88/pseuds/GhostWolf88
Summary: Nicholas P. Wilde, Staff Sergeant, United Amimalia Combined Forces comes muzzle to muzzle with kithood sweetheart First Lieutenant Judith L. Hopps, head surgical RN in the small mammal trauma unit in the hamlet of Dak Toe, South Veitnam. The story takes place after fierce fighting in and around the city of Khe-Sanh South Veitnam during the Thet Offensive. All characters and places except my OC are owned by Disney.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. Love Lost, Life Found, Hope Restored

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two shot (I promise) that I put together after watching several episodes of M.A.S.H. and talking with several of the Vietnam era veterans from my Rolling Thunder vet’s chapter. Spoiler alert, there’s not going to be a lot of fluff in it (if any) but it’s something that’s been in the back of my mind for some time. It turned out being a lot longer than I anticipated, but then again, that always seems to happen, so….   
> The story is dedicated to all vets, especially my fellow Vietnam era vets, and Specialist 5 Richard Lee Miller in particular, (who graduated a year ahead of me in my hometown high school) who was KIA in Vietnam.  
> The story will be in two chapters, with the second chapter being posted a couple of hours or so after the first. At almost 12000 words, I thought it best to at least break it up into two more manageable size chapters.
> 
> I originally planned to release this on Memorial Day, but with AO3 deciding to do server maintenance, I decided to wait until today.
> 
> When I posted this on fanfiction I received a couple of very negative comments from 'guests', meaning people to cowardly to actually show themselves. I DON'T CARE! I wrote this as a tribute to a fallen brother. If you don't like the story, kindly move on to something you do like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas P. Wilde, Staff Sergeant, United Amimalia Combined Forces comes muzzle to muzzle with kithood sweetheart First Lieutenant Judith L. Hopps, head surgical RN in the small mammal trauma unit in the hamlet of Dak Toe, South Veitnam. The story takes place after fierce fighting in and around the city of Khe-Sanh South Veitnam during the Thet Offensive. All characters and places except my OC are owned by Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two shot (I promise) that I put together after watching several episodes of M.A.S.H. and talking with several of the Vietnam era veterans from my Rolling Thunder vet’s chapter. Spoiler alert, there’s not going to be a lot of fluff in it (if any) but it’s something that’s been in the back of my mind for some time. It turned out being a lot longer than I anticipated, but then again, that always seems to happen, so….   
> The story is dedicated to all vets, especially my fellow Vietnam era vets, and Specialist 5 Richard Lee Miller in particular, (who graduated a year ahead of me in my hometown high school) who was KIA in Vietnam.  
> The story will be in two chapters, with the second chapter being posted a couple of hours or so after the first. At almost 12000 words, I thought it best to at least break it up into two more manageable size chapters.
> 
> FYI - there are several paragraphs towards the end of the second chapter that were added after I initially posted the chapter, which some readers (and I) felt needed to be added.

1: Love Lost, Life Found, Hope Restored

XxX

1435 hours, medical barracks, Dak Toe, South Veitnam:

ATTENTION ALL MAMMALS, ATTENTION ALL MAMMALS: INCOMMING WOUNDED … ALL NURSES AND DOCTORS TO YOUR STATIONS!!! comes over the unit loudspeaker.

“What’s the count this time I wonder!” inquires small mammal head nurse Judith Hopps, mostly to herself as she hurries to scrub in. 

“I heard there are around thirty, overflow from the Thet Offensive, mostly evacuated from Saigon this time.” answered another nurse, a black tailed deer doe.

“My god, they keep coming. I don’t know how much more of this I can handle on a daily basis.”

“I know, I know. I’ll see you in a bit Judy, I’m scheduled for triage today…”

…

Quickly getting scrubbed in, Judy assists captain ‘Hawkeye’ Pierce, practical joker, wise ass and surgeon extraordinaire. 

Across from Hawkeye stands captain ‘B.J.’ Hunnycutt, one of the other top ER surgeons in the outfit.

Then there’s Major Frank Bunns, unit stick-in-the-mud and chief snitch, who is assisted by Margrett ‘Hot Lipps’ O’Houlihaan, his chief squeeze.

…

As the casualties enter the ER, time flies, and soon the soldiers that were deemed most likely to survive were stitched up and sent to the recovery ward.

“Ok” says a tired Hawkeye “Bring in the next contestant!”

Reading from the hastily prepared triage chart, Judy is stunned…

“Hopps … HOPPS!” says Pierce loudly, finally breaking her from her state “who, what and how bad?”

“Umm sorry doctor … Wilde, Nicholas P., Staff Sergeant, First Division, red fox, species Vulpes Vulpes. Injuries include perforation to center of right ear, total loss of left ear, burns to left side of face, muzzle, arm, leg and body. Numerous bullet wounds to extremities and torso.”

“I doubt if the poor bastard will live the night” comments Pierce sadly “but we’ll do our best. Let’s go team…”

…

After five and one-half grueling hours of desperate surgery by not only Pierce and Hopps, but with Hunnycutt and his nurse assisting, the soldier was closed up and moved to recovery.

Following Wilde to recovery, Judy is stopped by an inquisitive Pierce.

“Hopps, what’s the deal with you and the fox? I’ve never seen you space out and then be so focused.”

“It’s … it’s kind of a long sad story.”

“We’re both beat, get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning if you’d like.”

“Ok, see you later then …”

Watching Pierce disappear towards the male barracks, aptly dubbed the ‘Swamp’ Judy waits until he’s out of sight, then continues on to the recovery ward.

Finding Nick’s bed set along a wall, closest to the nurse’s station where staff has immediate access to him in case something happens, Judy pulls up a chair and takes a seat, staring remorsefully at the battered mammal in front of her.

“Oh Nick …” 

Taking his large uninjured paw in her two small ones, Judy finally gives in to sleep with tears in her large purple orbs.

…

Sometime in the middle of the night, Judy feels movement …

“Nick?”

“Nnnngggh! … hu-hurt…!”

“I-I’m sorry. Here, let me turn up the morphine drip…”

“Wa-water?”

Hurriedly reaching over to the rolling table, Judy grabs the glass of tepid water, knowing that anything would be appreciated.

“Here Nick, drink slowly or you’ll get sick.”

“Th-thanks … Ju-Judy? Judy H-Hopps?”

“Yes Nick, it’s Judy.”

“Wh-what are y-you doin’ in … in this shithole?”

“I’m a nurse Nick. You’re in a surgical hospital here in Dak Toe.”

“Wh-why here?”

“After my brother Ronald was killed over here, I had to come.”

“I thought you wanted to be a cop…” says Nick a bit more evenly with the morphine slowly kicking in.

“They were still not taking small mammals after I graduated high school, but since nurses were always in high demand, I figured I could still make the world a better place by doing that. And here I am. Which brings me to something that’s bothered me for years … why didn’t you show up that night?” she asks.

“Your dad had the cops waiting for me at our usual meeting place. He had me charged with destruction of private property and with stalking you. The cops gave me the choice of the military or jail. I chose the military and was shipped off to boot camp that night.

“No phone calls for nine months, then straight to the ‘Nam after boot camp. I tried calling when I finally got the chance, but it was always your dad who answered … and promptly hung up. I tried writing, but never got a reply so I figured that he was intercepting the letters as well. I even tried to have Gideon get letters to you, but I guess even that failed.”

“Nick, Gideon tried to date me not long after you disappeared. After I said ‘NO’ several times we got in a big fight, he grabbed me, I kicked him and he … he clawed me.”

Seeing the fire come into Nick’s eyes, Judy quickly tried to diffuse the situation “Nick, I pressed charges against him and he spent a couple of years in jail for felony assault. I never heard from him after that.”

“And here we are, years and miles later…” mused Nick, calming slightly.

“Yea … small world I guess…”

“So … who’s the lucky buck?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re pregnant, I can smell the change in your scent…”

“It-it’s not a buck…

“It’s not? Really?”

“Some of the other nurses and I were on liberty a few months ago and we got kinda … make that a LOT drunk. I woke up in the arms of a … fox, one who looked a lot like you. He’s the only mammal I’ve ever slept with and look at me now - pregnant.” she says in a sad tone.

“Wait … just wait … that didn’t happen to be at the Stork Club in Siagon on a Friday night around two months or so ago did it?” asks a flabbergasted Nick.

“Wh-why yes…!”

“I remember being drunk in the same club about that same time. I remember going to bed with this beautiful bunny doe with grey and white fur and big purple eyes, just like yours. When I woke up, she was gone…”

Staring with mouths wide open, the reality of the situation suddenly hit both mammals like a ton of bricks!

“It-it can’t be!” exclaims a totally shocked Judy.

“My kits? You’re carrying my kits?”

“Nick, I-”

Pressing a finger to Judy’s lips, Nick quiets the apprehensive doe. “Shhhh, it’s ok Judy.”

“But-”

“Judy, do you have any idea what I was going to do that night? That night so long ago in Bunnyburrow?”

“……”

“I was going to propose to you. I loved you then, and I still love you to this day. When you get a chance-”

Suddenly, the pair were interrupted by a very smallish brown bear “The Staff Sergeant’s personal possessions.” he says, handing Judy a small bag.

Suppressing a giggle, Judy introduces Nick to the unit clerk.

“Nick, this is Radar, Radar - Nick. Radar always seems to have this … sense about him, knowing things will happen at least a bit ahead of time.”

“Ma’am … sir.”

“Not a sir young mammal, I have to work for a living.” lightly teases Nick.

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” says Radar as he leaves.

“Meanwhile …” says Nick.

“Nick, what?”

“Take the stuff out of the bag Judy. Please.”

Gently emptying the contents of the paper bag onto the rolling table/desk, Judy stops short upon seeing the engagement ring among the items.

“Nick … no.”

“Why?”

“I-I can’t!”

“Why not? I’ve waited almost five years to ask you to marry me, and now you say no?”

“But the circumstances…”

“Damn the circumstances. Yea, you’re pregnant, and since they’re my kits, so what?”

“But-”

“Look, we both know that I’ll never get out of here alive-”

“That’s not-”

“Yes Judy, it’s true. Firstly, you never were a good liar, and secondly, I already know how messed up I am. I’ll be lucky to live long enough to see the sun come up and we both know it.”

“Nick, please…” begs a tearful Judy.

“I don’t want my … our kits to be born out of wedlock, so please marry me.”

“Here, now?”

“Sure, why not?”

“But it’ll take so much time to organize, I’ll have to-”

“Here’s all of your paperwork, all you need to do is sign it” interrupts a newly returned Radar “and Father Mulcahey will be here in a couple of minutes. I think that Hawkeye and B.J. are gonna be you’re witnesses.”

“I should have known.” says a still tearful Judy. “Thanks Radar!”

“Well, I think it’s a travesty!” comes from the head of nursing, Major Margret O’Houlihaan.

“I don’t recall asking your opinion major.” replies Judy hotly “besides, don’t you and major Bunns have a closet somewhere to go screw in?”

“Listen you little-” begins the major.

“That’s quite enough major” interrupts colonel Putter, the commanding officer of the medical unit.

“But sir…” major O’Houlihaan argues.

“But sir nothing, you and Bunns need to get lost and leave this poor doe alone.”

Giving Judy and company the meanest evil eye she can, the head nurse departs.

“Sorry to create so much turmoil, sir.” begins Judy.

“Think nothing of it Hopps.” politely returns the old goat.

“But sir why-”

“Am I here? Simple, Hunnycutt couldn’t make it, talking to his wife I think, so I took it upon myself to come. And I have a little wedding present for you.”

Giving the slightly confused and mostly upset doe a kind smile, colonel Putter continues “I know that you only have a few months left in your present tour, so I took the initiative to have you escort the Staff Sergeant home, where you’ll finish your duty days attached to the Tri-Burrow VA facility near Bunnyburrow, where you’ll have a full time position there afterwards. Radar took care of the details.”

Giving the goat a tender hug “Bless you sir.” was all a tearful Judy could say.

“Shall we get on with it?” asks the only recently arrived Father Mulcahey.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a proper wedding ring for you sweetheart” begins Nick.

“I, ummm, think these should do!” interrupts Hawkeye, pawing two simple gold bands to Judy.

“Hawkeye, how, why?”

“One of my many failed attempts. Wear them in good health, they’ve already outlasted my attempts.” he says with a quick wink.

…

After a quick, barebones ceremony with Nick and Judy simply repeating the standard vows and exchanging rings, everyone leaves the newlyweds alone for the little time that everyone knows that they have left together. The nursing staff on duty thoughtfully set up rolling curtains around Nick’s bed to give the couple at least the illusion of privacy.

“Some honeymoon huh?” asks Nick quietly. “Pregnant wife in the arms of her dying mate on their wedding night…”

“I always dreamed about marrying you and having your kits.” Judy confesses softly.

“I’m sorry that I won’t be able to give you any kind of a life.” bemoans the todd.

“But you have Nick, you gave me our kits.”

“It seems like so little …”

“I know, but it’ll have to do. I held out hope for nearly five years of finding you, and even though we’ll be together for less than a day, our kits will always remind me of the time we’ve had together.”

“Judy, there’s an old tradition … called marking, that I’d really like to adhere to…”

“What…?”

“I believe rabbits do something similar, chinning I think it’s called, to keep track of your kits … we call it marking. It signifies that you’re MY mate and every other mammal needs to keep their paws off.”

“Then by all means, yes … please do.”

After rubbing his muzzle over Judy’s head, ears and shoulders, Nick lays back down, pretty much exhausted.

As the couple slowly drifts off to sleep together, Judy can’t help but sadly realize that Nick may never wake up again…

…

After an indeterminate amount of time, Judy’s acute hearing picks up a labored breathing pattern from Nick and instinctually knows that his time in this life is finally up.

“Nick?”

“I-I’m sorry s-sweetheart … but it-it’s time for me to go.”

“Oh God … Nick.” chokes Judy through fresh tears.

Turning his head and giving his new bride a last kiss, “I … love … you … Judith … Laverne … Wildeeee.” and Nick breathes his last.

Unable to control her tears, Judy weeps for her lost mate.

…

Soon, Father Mulcahey shows up to perform last rites (sent no doubt by Radar), as Hawkeye covers Nick and Judy is consoled by another nurse.

“I’m sorry Hopps” begins Hawkeye, but I need to call it … time of death 0421 hours, February second, 1968.”

“Can I have just another second please?” asks Judy “I need to get a few things from Nick if I may.”

Seeing the puzzled looks from the small gathering, she qualifies her request “I want to get his spare ID tag and his wedding ring. I’m sorry, but I don’t trust graves registration to get them back to me.”

As Hawkeye reaches to help, Judy stops him “NO! … please … let me. This is the last time I get to touch him … to catch his scent … so please.”

“I understand, go ahead.”

As Judy removes Nick’s ID tag and chain, she places it, along with Nick’s wedding band, around her own neck, kissing each gently and lovingly.

“You gonna be ok Hopps?” asks Pierce.

Shaking her head sadly as she watches Nick being wheeled away “No, I don’t think so. At least not until the kits are born … then … maybe.”

Seeing the concerned look that he’s giving her, Judy continues “No, I’m not suicidal, I’ve got kits to birth and raise, Nick’s kits. He was going to propose to me one night several years ago. But my father had him arrested on some trumped-up charges … so Nick joined the service rather than go to jail. Nick told me he wrote me a lot of letters, none of which I received. They were all intercepted by my father and by another fox who Nick though was his friend. I’m going to confront them both when I get home.”

“Are you sure that is the best thing to do my child?” asks Father Mulcahey.

“Probably not, but it’s going to happen nonetheless. I need to let my father and Gideon know how they’ve destroyed two lives, Nick’s and mine. We could have been happily married all these years if not for them.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” admonishes the priest.

“It doesn’t really matter at this point Father. Besides, what are they gonna do? Send me to Veitnam? Take away my birthday? I-I just want to get Nick home and have his kits, then maybe I can find some peace. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get some rest, then call home and have it out with my father. I want Nick to be buried in our family cemetery, not some neglected hole in the ground in Happy Town where his mom is buried.”

Watching Judy slowly leave the recovery room, Pierce speaks “I hate to say it padre, but I agree with Hopps on this one. Her dad and the other mammal both need a reality check.”

“Oh, I wholeheartedly agree, I just wanted her to at least get an alternate point of view, just in case.”

…

After several hours of not very restful sleep, and knowing the time difference, Judy rises and heads to the orderly room to make a dreaded phone call.

Noticing that Radar is still on duty, she motions questionably toward one of the few landlines that can be used for calls to Animalia.

After giving a slight nod of approval, Radar stands and heads for the door “Go ahead, I know you know the number, I’ll be back when you’re finished.”

“Thanks Radar…”

Dialing the Hopps burrow main number, Judy waits somewhat patiently as the overseas connection is made.

Answering on roughly the fifth ring, Judy hears her mother’s voice over the static filled landline “Hello?”

“Hi mom, it’s me, Judy.”

“Stu … Stu, it’s Judy on the phone…”

“Hey there Jude the Dude!” comes her father’s voice.

“How are you Bun-Bun?” Bonnie asks.

“I’m … not fine actually.” comes Judy’s voice, heavily laden with emotion.

“Judy … Judy, what’s wrong?” asks a concerned Bonnie.

“I-I … ummm-”

“Let me guess” interrupts Stu “you finally found the buck that knocked you up and he took off!” 

“Yes dad, I found the mammal that got me pregnant and no he’s not around-”

“That’s what ya get for sleepin’ around-” again interrupts Stu.

“Let’s get something straight right now!” interrupts Judy right back heatedly “I know for a fact that you and mom both slept around before you were married, so if you’re smart, you won’t ever go there again. Secondly, it was my first time sleeping with anyone. Next, it wasn’t a buck or even a hare … it was a fox, a red fox. His name was Nick Wilde.” 

“That name sounds familiar.” says Bonnie.

“It should, Nick was the fox I was dating in high school.”

“So, he knocked you up and took off! What do you expect from a-” asserts Stu.

“Just so you know dad, Nick died in my arms this morning. If you say one more negative thing about him, I swear I’ll end this call and you’ll never hear from me again.”

“But he left you just before graduation and never-”

“Yea, and now I know why. He told me that you had him arrested on some trumped-up charges and had him shipped off to the military that same night. He never got a chance to call.”

“I never-”

“Yea you did dad, it sounds just like you. Then all of a sudden, Gideon Grey shows an interest in me … after years of teasing me, mocking me for being a stupid carrot farmer? I know that you colluded with him because before he died, Nick told me that he sent a lot of letters to me both to the burrow and through Gid. And guess what! I never got a single letter from him in over four years, not one, from either one of you! That’s NOT the Nick I knew and loved.”

“Stu?” asks Bonnie.

“Bah! That fox was never gonna amount to anything! Father gone, mother working three jobs-” 

“He had a full academic scholarship to Zootopia Law School dad, he was going to be a lawyer.”

“Is that true Judy?” asks Bonnie.

“It’s true mom, I saw the acceptance letter myself. And to top it all off” with her voice wavering “he was going to propose to me that night.”

“So he says.” infers Stu.

“I’m wearing the ring now dad, he kept it on a chain along with his ID. All these years…”

“I still don’t believe-”

“Right now I could care less what you believe. What I want to know is why dad. Why did you put Nick down and then send Gideon after me?”

“Because Gideon had a future-”

“Before he was arrested you mean? Do you want to know why I had him arrested? After I told him numerous times that I wasn’t interested in dating him he got mad. Then you do know what he did? He clawed me dad. HE CLAWED ME! That’s why I stayed away for over a month, to let the marks heal and my fur to grow over the scars.”

“I-I had no idea-”

“But you still don’t care do you?”

“Not really, no. At least you won’t be bringing that pelt home with you-”

“But I am dad. I’m claiming spousal privilege – I’m bringing Nick home and he’s going to be buried in the veteran’s part of the family cemetery.” 

“Over my dead body you will.”

“If that’s what it takes, then so be it.”

“JUDY!” exclaims a horrified Bonnie.

“The family - specifically dad – owes me that much.”

“What are you going to do when you get back, spend the rest of your life mourning some dead fox?” asks Stu pointedly.

“To begin with, yes, I’ll mourn my husband, then I’ll have his, that is our, kits. And you don’t need to worry about anything else dad, because as of right now, you are no longer a part of my life. I told you before not to bad mouth Nick and I meant it. 

“Mom, if you want to continue this conversation, get dad away from the phone, I’m through with him.”

After a brief but very heated conversation in the background, Bonnie returns to the phone.

“All right dear, your father’s gone.”

“As I was saying earlier, yes, I’ll mourn Nick and have our kits. My commanding officer has graciously allowed me to serve out the remaining three months or so of my enlistment as a surgical nurse at the Tri-Burrow VA. Also, the psych councilor here on base has signed off on all of my courses and I’ll have my psych degree by the time I start full time at the VA as an in-house, fully accredited psych nurse. To top it all off, the kits and I will receive Nick’s death benefits since he’s considered a combat casualty and we were legally married before he died. We won’t need help from the family, especially from dad!”

“Thank heavens for small favors. Don’t worry about a place for Nick, I’ll make sure he has a spot next to Ronald in the veterans wing of the cemetery.”

“Reserve a place there beside him for me please … please.”

“Of course dear. Now … how many kits? You weren’t sure the last time we talked…”

“From what we could tell there are two, mostly foxlike because of Nick’s dominant genes. I guess we’ll know more about the sexes by the time I get home, I should be far enough along by then to tell.”

“Names? Do you have any names picked out yet?”

“Not for sure, but I still have around four or five months until I’m due according to the ob/gyn here on post. I guess it’s a happy medium between a normal doe and a normal vixen’s terms so is still have plenty of time. But …”

“But?”

“If one’s a todd, I’m going to name him after Nick. It’s only fair after all.”

“I agree. And if one’s a vixen?”

“I don’t know … I’ll have to wait and see I guess.”

“So, off on yet another subject … what are you going to do for a place to live? And what about transportation?”

“There’s transition housing close to the VA, I can stay there until I can find something fairly close to work. And I know you’d like me to stay in the burrow but … I can’t. I don’t want to be around dad, and I don’t want the kits around him either. Pop-Pop was bad enough, but dad…”

“I totally understand sweetie. We can look for something for you to drive after you get back as well. Something like a van or maybe a station wagon?”

“Yea, I think that’d work. I’ve got to start thinking about the kits after all.”

“Is there anything else you can think of that you might need when you get back?” asks Bonnie.

“Not right now. I’m still dead tired from being up all night with Nick until he passed. The few hours of sleep I did manage to get we just enough to make me feel worse than when I lay down.”

“Well you go lay down and rest some more, you’re resting for three remember, and the added stress can’t be good for the kits.”

“Thanks mom, I’ll try …”

“And don’t worry about Nick, there’s a nice place right by Ronald that I think he’d enjoy.”

“I’ll do my best, and … thanks. I love you, you know that, right?”

“Of course sweetheart. Now, off with you … go rest.”

“Ok, bye…” as Judy hangs up the phone, Radar enters and takes his place behind the duty desk.

“Thanks Radar, I’m gonna go lay down and try to get some sleep.”

“I’ll try to see that no one disturbs you. Good night lieutenant.”

…

After dragging herself to her bunk, Judy finally collapses in a heap. With her mind and body well past her normal limits of endurance, Judy is finally able to get some restful sleep.

Some six plus hours later, another nurse, a female lynx named Tracy gently nudges Judy, just enough to wake her without startling her.  
“Judy … Judy … Jude, please wake up. Colonel Putter needs to see you.”

“… Hmmm? Ok, just … give me a few minutes, ok?”

After washing her face and paws, Judy makes her way to her commander’s office.

Taping lightly on the door, she quickly hears “Come in.”

Stepping into the office, the first thing she notices is the hulking figure of a water buffalo.

“Lieutenant Hopps, I mean Wilde, this is colonel Bogo, your late husband’s commanding officer.”

“SIR!” she says a bit over loudly, snapping to attention and rendering a crisp salute.

“At ease lieutenant” responds the buffalo “I came here to personally offer my condolences for the loss of your husband. Staff Sergeant Wilde was one of my best mammals and will be greatly missed. He personally saved the lives of most of his platoon. He bugged the crap out of myself and my X.O. by making sure we were overprepared in the event that something like this happened.”

“It’s kind of you to say so sir.” was all Judy could think of to say “most mammals don’t carry such a high regard for foxes.”

“Mrs. Wilde, I pride myself in surrounding myself with the best officers and noncoms available, regardless of their species, and Nick was one of the best. Sergeant Wilde’s personal effects will be loaded onto the plane that will be taking both you and he back to the world leaving Siagon at precisely 0800 tomorrow morning. All except for this…” 

As Judy looks on in partial shock, the buffalo extends a hoof, and in that hoof is a well-worn rabbit plushie with grey and white fur and large purple eyes.

“The guys always ribbed him about the thing, but he always said that he’d eventually meet up with the rabbit that this depicted. I guess he was right.”

Shakily reaching out and accepting the small toy, Judy couldn’t help but bring it to her nose and deeply inhale the scent of her beloved fox before clutching it tightly to her chest.

“This … needs to be buried with him if that’s ok” Judy manages to choke out. “I actually happen to have a similar one that closely resembles Nick. I’ve carried it around since the day he disappeared from home.”

“I’ll make sure that the mammals who dress him up back in the world realize that. I’m sure you’d like to keep it for as long as you can.”  
“Yes, please.” she responds gratefully.

“There are a few other things I’d like to leave with you as well before I leave.”

Motioning to several small black boxes on Putter’s desk Bogo continues “Those are a purple heart, for being wounded or killed in battle, and a bronze star for outstanding bravery in the heat of combat. Nick deserved these as well as something else. I’ve put him in for a posthumous Animalian Medal of Honor. There are a lot of other soldiers still living today because of his actions, and I feel he deserves it.  
“One final thing … I know this may seem a bit of an odd question since the service will be closed casket due to his facial injuries, but … would you prefer that Nick be buried in his dress blues or combat fatigues?”

Taking only seconds to decide, Judy answers “Fatigues sir. That’s the last thing I saw him in, so I think it’d be appropriate. Thank you for asking colonel.”

“You’re very welcome. If there’s nothing else colonel Putter, I’ll take my leave.”

“I thought you might want to hear what Nick’s commander had to say personally” says colonel Putter as the cape buffalo closes the door behind him. “That and to give you these” indicating a manilla folder. “Those are your travel orders and reassignment papers. You’ll need them in the morning. Now, I believe that there’s a bit of a going away party being held in your honor in the Swamp. Please at least show up and say your goodbyes to everyone, even if you don’t stay long.”

“I-I’ll do that and … thank you colonel, for … everything.” says Judy, giving the aged goat a tight hug.

…

Leaving the office with her papers in one paw and Nick’s rabbit plushie and medals clutched tightly in the other, Judy heads for first her quarters to drop off her travel and transfer papers, as well as Nick’s bunny, then to the Swamp, hoping that she can leave early and get a bit more rest.

Much to her surprise, the farewell sendoff was very subdued. No loud or raucous music, not a lot of alcohol, just tears from the females and honest well-wishes from the males. It turned out to be a sort of combination farewell party, kit shower, and wake.

The topper for the evening was being made an honorary member of the Swamp, with the award being presented by nonother that Hawkeye himself.

After around an hour and a half, Judy finally makes her way back to her bunk, only to discover that her things had already been neatly packed into her duffle bag, with her papers and Nick plushie arraigned neatly on her bunk. There was also a spare pack on top of the duffle, with a note stating that it was reserved for her kit’s new clothes and other essentials that she had received that evening. 

Totally blown away by the outpouring of affection and support, a speechless Judy could only lay down and cry herself to sleep while tightly hugging both plushies.

…

Awoken by a light touch, Judy gazes at the wristwatch she still wore “Five? Why is it only five am?”

“Judy, you need to get a good shower and get ready to leave. There’s a chinook waiting to take you to Siagon so you can catch the Starlifter flight to Zootopia.”

“Ok. Thanks Sheila …”

As a still very tired bunny makes her way to the showers, Judy thinks over the past day and a half … the past three months actually.  
Getting drunk, then managing to sleep with a mammal for the first and only time in her life (luckily it was Nick), and then ending up pregnant. Then to have Nick, the only mammal she had ever truly loved, come across the same operating table that she happened to be attending, and finally losing Nick the same night. Spending a few precious moments with him and finally marrying him were the only true bright spots in the entire ordeal.

Shaking off her current mood, knowing that she had a limited amount of time at present but would have lots of spare time for introspection once she and Nick were on their way to Zootopia, Judy quickly toweled off as best she could, then spent a few minutes in the only vastly under powered fur dyer that still worked and headed back to her bunk.

Arriving at her bunk, Judy is surprised to find a freshly laundered and pressed uniform hung on her locker. The thing that most caught her eye, was the nametag … J. WILDE!

Looking up through tear blurred eyes, she saw all of the nurses that weren’t in the O.R. lined up to offer their support. The biggest surprise was that major O’Houlihaan was there as well.

“Look Hopp-Wilde” begins Margret “while I may or may not approve of your choice in mates, I can at least wish you well with your kits. Be safe ok?”

“Thanks major, I appreciate it.”

Hugging each nurse, and doctor on her way to\ the door, Judy was appreciative that Hawkeye and B.J. carried her duffle and spare pack for her, leaving only her transfer papers and Nick’s plushie for her to carry.  
As she followed the escort mammals into the back of the chinook idling on the helipad, she turns and sees Dak Toe Medical Center for the last time.


	2. RETURN TO THE TRI-BURROWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy returns home to bury Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few paragraphs towards the end of the chapter that I really needed to add, so if anyone has read the story before, please read at least this chapter again, after all everyone deserves a second chance,,,

2: RETURN TO THE TRI-BURROWS 

XxX

During the roughly forty-five-minute chopper ride to Siagon, Judy can only sit and stare numbly at the transport container that has Nick’s body in it. 

Immediately after landing at Siagon International Airport, Nick and Judy are transferred from the helicopter to the huge Boing Starlifter that will transport them, along with twenty-one others, to Zootopia.

Seeing the question on her face, a corpsman whose nametag identified the cougar as M. Tumba, tells Judy “We are your escort ma’am. We are to stay with you and the Staff Sergeant until the Staff Sergeant is interred in Bunnyburrow per Penthagon orders. We are also all members of Nick’s platoon; we are all survivors of the attack. Nick singlepawedly saved every one of our lives, and we are truly sorry that we couldn’t save his. This is the least we can do to honor him!”

Again overcome with emotion over the outpouring of support, Judy is threatened with even more tears.

“Ma’am?” asks the cougar “Are you ok? It’s not something I said I hope …”

“No … yes … It’s … it’s just … I don’t know. Hearing so many good things about Nick…”

“Have you known him long?” he asks as the other members crowd in close to hear her answer.

Deciding that perhaps sharing their story might help lessen the pain of loss, Judy begins: “We met in junior high. He was the typical mischief maker and I was the bookworm, so we clashed from time to time. By the time we were halfway through our junior year, we were close, and by the time we were seniors, we were dating pretty steadily. Mom loved him and of course dad hated him.”

“And you just now got together why?” asks a grey wolf whose name was Greyfuss.

[SMACK] “OWWW! Lupus what the-”

“Really Greyfuss? The lady just lost her husband and you ask a stupid ques-”

“It-it’s ok” interrupts Judy softly “I’ll need to get past this somehow, so I don’t mind. Really.”

As Judy relates the tale of how her father and Gideon conspired against her and Nick, the mood inside the giant transport plane turns even more somber than it had been previously.

“I don’t understand how someone could do that to their own daughter!” exclaims a Bengal tiger named Tigger.

“I have no idea” returns Judy, “but at this point, I’m frankly beyond caring. I already told my dad I want nothing more to do with him, and Gideon will get his turn after I get home.”

Suddenly, Judy’s neglected stomach announces its presence growling loudly…

“Mrs. Wilde, did you-”

“Please, if you don’t mind terribly, it’s Judy, ok?”

“Sure thing … Judy. You must be hungry, didn’t they send anything along with you to eat?”

“Now that you mention it, no. To be perfectly honest, food was one of the last things on my mind at the time.”

“Well, you’ve got to eat something, and most of us have br-”

“I hate to interrupt, but there aren’t many prey mammals amongst you so-”

“Ma’am, this is your first litter with Nick, right?”

“It’s actually my first litter ever.” she admits. “Nick was the first and only mammal that I ever slept with…”

“Have you been eating any kind of protein?”

“Of course not, I’m a rabbit! We don’t do well with any kind of protein.”

“Actually Judy” says Tumba “since you’re pregnant with a predator’s kits, you really need to eat some protein to keep them healthy. Didn’t the base nurse explain that to you?”

“N-no she didn’t! but … won’t protein make me ill or even kill me?”

“Of course not! Haven’t you had times lately when you really wanted something with protein in it?”

“Yea, but I just played it off as an illogical craving due to my pregnancy.”

“Those cravings are your body telling you that there’s something in that food that you need, or rather that the kits need to develop properly. You’re actually hurting your kits by not giving in to those cravings. And just so you know, since you were able to conceive a predator’s kits, your body has adapted so that eating protein will not harm you. In fact, you’ll probably be able to continue eating what you like long after the kits are born.”

“I-I had no idea!”

“So, back to the original question … would you like to share some of what we brought? It’s not C-rations, MRE’s or LRRP rations, we had the mess hall make us some real food for the trip, and we’d all be happy to share with Nick’s widow.”

“I-If you’re sure you don’t mind, I’d be honored.”

As the team members line up to share with the doe, Judy notices that Tigger is first in line.

“Tigger-”

“It’s ok Judy, I promise. Here, have a bite of this … it’s a fried egg sandwich.”

Taking a small tentative bite, the flavor explodes in Judy’s mouth, causing her eyes to open wide and her ears to stand tall.

“That’s - that’s delicious!”

As the rest of the team gave Judy a small bite of whatever they happened to have, from sliced turkey, to fried chicken to turkey bacon (Judy couldn’t manage to work with fried crickets though) the doe was delighted to discover that the foods she had been denying herself for the past several months were not only very tasty, but were actually good for both the kits and her as well.

With still a good twelve to fourteen hours of flight time left, the lack of previous night’s sleep begins to weigh on the doe.

As she tries to make herself comfortable on the web seats along the aircraft’s fuselage, the team steps up once again, by providing a folding cot for her to lie down on. 

By adding several blankets on top of the cot for warmth and padding, and another couple to act as covers, Judy is finally able to catch a few hours sleep, all the while resting close enough to touch Nick’s coffin occasionally for a bit of comfort.

…

Rousing to a light touch, Judy is amazed to find that she has slept for most of the remainder of the twenty-one-hour flight.

Thanking the team (yet again) for allowing her to rest, Judy quickly uses the aircraft’s sparse facilities to relieve herself and freshen up a bit to at least be presentable upon landing.

As the giant aircraft pulls to a stop on the tarmac, Judy notices a small crowd of mammals outside of the restraining fence … protesters?

“What?”

“Anti-war protesters” answers Tigger, confirming the does worst fears.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be anywhere close to them.” states another team member, a cheetah named Quick.

“But don’t they realize the conditions, the mammals that are being killed and disfigured?”

“They don’t care” answered Quick “They’ve been brainwashed by the politicians and the media, so no matter what, they dislike or downright hate anyone coming from ‘The ‘Nam’.”

With the tail of the plane facing away from the gathered crowd on the tarmac, the support team, Judy and finally Nick are led down the lowered ramp to a waiting hearse and several government cars, which are waiting to make the trip to the Tri-Burrow VA campus.

Electing to ride in the back of the hearse with Nick, Judy tells the team that she appreciates the thoughtfulness of the car specifically for her, but she needs to spend as much time with Nick as she can, before…

Voicing their understanding, the team separates and loads into the waiting cars, which all trail behind the hearse.  
…  
During the almost three-hour trip from Zootopia International Airport to the Tri-Burrow VA facility, Judy’s heart feels like it’s going to burst with grief. The precious time that she’ll be able to spend so close to Nick is dwindling at an all too rapid pace.

As the hearse stops in front of the part of the facility that will handle Nick’s remains, the director is on paw to take charge of his body.

“Mrs. Wilde?” the bull elk asks a bit mystified “Why-”

“My choice sir.” she answers. “If it’s not too much of a bother, I’d like these to be placed in the casket with my husband.” as she hesitantly paws the mammal Nick’s wedding band and the rabbit plushie.

“Certainly ma’am, I’ll see to it fursonally.”

From there, Judy rode in the car provided to her, while the team rode in theirs, mainly because they were headed to a different part of the in-transit housing blocks.

Finding Bonnie and several of her littermates already waiting for her at her new temporary residence, Judy is greatly relieved to see that Stu is nowhere to be seen.

Knowing the ‘look’ Bonnie explains “Your father wanted to come and try to ‘talk some sense into you’ as he put it, but I let him know in no uncertain terms that he was not welcome.”

“Thanks mom, I don’t think that I could’ve handled another confrontation with him right now...”

“Anyways, we’ve got your new place pretty much all set up for now. We’re going to stay with you at least until … until …”

“I know, and … thanks, to all of you.”

“I don’t know if you know, but the funeral is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. That should give you a bit of time to prepare yourself…”

“No, I-I wasn’t sure until now, thanks.”

“You look awfully tired, have you gotten any sleep?”

“Yea, some sleep, but … almost no rest…”

“I think I understand. I’ve lost kits, so the feelings not totally lost on me.”

“I know, it’s just …”

“Different. It always is sweetie. The pain never goes away, it just hurts a bit less. Why don’t you go and try to get some rest, there’s nothing else to be done until the funeral.”

“Actually, there’s one thing I need to do but it can wait until tomorrow.”

Seeing the questioning look on her mother’s face, Judy continues: “IF Gideon’s around, I need to talk to him…”

“Judy-”

“No mom, it’s something that I have to do. I’m sure that dad told him about Nick and I, but I have to let him know how I feel. Besides, I still owe him for these.” as she touches the scars on her cheek.

“Judy, he did time for that, there’s no need-”

“Yes there is mom. To tell me numerous times how much he loved me, then to do this … knowing all the time I wanted Nick and not him…”

“There’s nothing I can say or do to stop you, is there?”

“Never has been in the past.”

“I know, but I can always hope. Anyways, go lay down and get some rest, the girls and I will get some food started.”

“Is there any protein here?”

“No, of course not … why?”

“The kits are part predator, they’ll need protein, and I guess so will I.”

“Well … that’s … unexpected!”

Turning to two of Judy’s sisters, Bonnie gets ready to send them after more provisions “Janice and Janaee, go to the FoodTiger down the street just off base and get some … what Judy?”

“Umm, some eggs I guess, and some turkey bacon and sliced turkey for starters and maybe some sort of chicken. Get more than you think I’ll need, because I’m sure that none of us have ever cooked any of that stuff, so I’m sure we’ll ruin a bunch of it.

“Fine. Jolene and Jose can help me unpack Nick’s stuff, you just need to tell us where you want it, and why don’t you go lie down while they get the groceries and we try our paws at cooking, when we get something fit to eat, we’ll come and get you.”

Judy instead opens the well-worn duffle bag that contains Nick’s belongings and begins to go through the various items. As she pulls out several of articles that are bagged individually, Judy notices that several of them are unwashed clothing, as well as a sleeping bag and a couple of wool blankets.

“Just lay those to the side, we’ll wash them for you.” offers Jolene.

“NO! I mean … no, please don’t.” 

As she heads into her bedroom with all of the unwashed items, Bonnie and Judy’s siblings are beginning to wonder if the doe has become a bit unhinged in her grief.

Returning from the bedroom, Judy has an unwashed undershirt in which the red fox plushie that she’s been cuddling for the past four-and-a-half years is wrapped.

“They still have Nick’s scent.” explains Judy. “After going for so long without it, then spending a few precious hours with him, I really need it … at least for a little while.”

Finally understanding, Bonnie nods “I don’t see what harm it can do. Now, go on and try to get some rest.”  
“Ok … I’ll see you in a bit.”

Gently closing the bedroom door, Judy first lays the blankets on top of her bed, with the sleeping bag laying on top.

Climbing into the sleeping bag and cuddling with the undershirt wrapped plushie, Judy is finally able to get a bit of restful sleep.

…

A couple of hours later, Judy is woken up by Janice.

“Jude … Judy, wake up please, we’ve fixed you something to eat. I know you’re still tired, but you need to eat. If not for yourself, think of the kits.”

As Judy wearily sits down to a plate of scrambled eggs, potato wedges, toast and Juice and a small side salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing, she notices a couple ‘how to’ books on the table.

“We saw them when we were grocery shopping and thought they’d help…” offered Janaee.

Gazing at the titles between forkfuls of food, Judy agrees that they will definitely be a help in the future.

“A Nutritional Guide For Pregnant Predators” Judy muses “and “Predator Infant Diets For Dummies?”

“We knew that we had no idea about what to do to help you, and figured that you were probably in the same boat, so we kinda figured what could they hurt?”

“Not that we take you for a dummy” hastily adds Janice “it’s just that-”

“It’s ok, I understand” replies Judy “None of us really know anything about this, but I’m sure that I can get a lot of advice from some of the other nurses when I start working at the VA. Plus, I’m sure they have some sort of pre-natal care set-up here.”

“Well” says Bonnie “now that you’ve finally eaten something, go lay down again, I’m sure you can use the rest.”

“And what about you guys?”

“We brough blankets and pillows, and a couple of large air mattresses, we’ll be fine.”

“Ok then, g’night.”

“G’nite!” comes the reply from the other does.

…

Waking slowly after a (finally) restful night’s sleep, Judy smells sausage and eggs cooking.

After using the toilet and washing her face and paws, Judy heads for the kitchen where she finds he mother and sisters sitting around the kitchen table, with pancakes and fruit in paw.

“Morning” she says softly.

“Morning Bun-Bun” answers Bonnie.

“Mom, I’m twenty-four, why do you still call me that?”

“Habit I guess, sorry.”

“We tried fried eggs this morning” interjects Jolene.

“They smell good, thanks.”

“So, what’s your plan for today?” asks Bonnie.

“I’d like for you to go to the burrow and get my letters from dad, then meet me back here around noon or so.” Judy answers around a mouthful of eggs and sausage.

“And you’re still going to confront Gideon I suppose…”

“Yes mom I am. I want Nick’s letters given to me, and the only way is to go and see Gid. I’ll be having a couple of Nick’s former teammates take me. If simply asking nicely doesn’t work, intimidation will for sure.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing…”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan … or two. I need you to drop me off at the male barracks so I can get Tigger and Greyfuss to drive me to Gideon’s.”

“All right. I don’t approve, but I know I can’t stop you.”

…

After giving Judy Gideon’s address, then dropping her off at the male barracks, being sure that her daughter wouldn’t be stranded, Bonnie heads back to the burrow to get Judy’s letters from Stu, knowing that a threat or two was probably going to be needed on her part.

Arriving a short time later at Grey’s Bakery, Judy enters, accompanied by her more or less bodyguards.

Looking up and seeing who the new customers are, Gideon Grey is beside himself.

“Well, bless my soul if it ain’t Judy Hopps. How-”

“Stop right there Gideon” says the doe forcefully “Firstly, it’s Judith Wilde. And I’m not here to bless anyone, in fact I’ll probably curse you until the day I die!”

“What-”

“Don’t start Gid, I know that dad’s most likely told you what’s happened so let’s cut to the chase.”

“Right to the point. Alright then what do ya want Judy?”

“Two, make that three things. To begin with, I want the letters that Nick sent to me. All of them.”

“I don’t know that I’ll be doin’ that. I had a purty good time readin’ them letters when I was in jail. Kept me thinkin’ ‘bout ya.”

“Well, since I now have witnesses to you admitting that you opened my mail, it’s going to be even easier to get them.” she says with her best bunny smirk.

“Oh? How so?”

“Opening someone else’s mail is a federal offense Gid. You can spend three to five in a federal pen for every letter you opened. That’s probably around … what Tigger, five hundred years or so altogether?”

Catching on to Judy’s train of thought, Tigger immediately answers “At least yea. Nick wrote at least one letter a week on average, sometimes two. Three years’ worth times fifty-two weeks is well over five hundred years at just three years each.”

Realizing that he’d talked himself into a corner, Gideon decides that giving her the letters is much better than the possibility of going to a federal penitentiary for hundreds of years…

“Fine, stay here and I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll tag along if you don’t mind, and even if you do!” adds Greyfuss. “Just to make sure that nothing happens to the letters along the way.”  
Knowing that there’s no way out, Gideon leads the wolf to the back of the store.

Returning a few minutes later with a large box crammed full of letters, Greyfuss tells Judy “There’s a lot of letters here ma’am.”

“Were they all opened?”

“Every one. Some’s gots pictures some don’t.”

“Is this all of them Gid?”

“So far, yea.”

“IF you get any more, don’t open them just let mom know and she’ll come and pick them up. Do you understand?”

“…. Yea … I’ll let yer ma know, I promise.” as he glances at the two much larger predators.

Turning her attention again to the portly fox “Why Gid? Why send the cops after Nick? Why have him sent to the service? Why keep my letters? Why?”

“Pa and Stu was gonna go inta a partnership and split the profits, but I had ta marry you to seal the deal.”

“And you figured that clawing me would help?”

“I lost mah temper ‘cause you was bein’ so stubborn.”

“Was it worth it Gid?”

“After readin’ them letters, yea, it kinda was. So, yer fancy fox bailed on ya huh?”

“Is that what dad told you? Actually, Nick’s dead, he died in my arms on our wedding night. Shot to pieces while saving the lives of most of the members of his unit. And I’m blaming you and dad for his death,”

“So, what now Jude? Ya goin’ back to that shithole?”

“No Gid, I’ll be out in around three months. I have a full-time job waiting for me at the Tri-Burrow VA, where I’ll work as a med/surg nurse until our kits are born, when I go back, I’ll be a full-time psych councilor.”

Seeing the stunned look on Gideon’s face, Judy continues “That’s right Gid, I’m carrying Nick’s kits. And I’ll tell you the same thing I told dad. I don’t want you anywhere near me or my kits, even by accident. If I even hear of you being near them, I’ll call one or more of Nick’s teammates, and I’m sure they’ll take care of my problem … right Tigger?”

“Without a doubt Mrs. Wilde” answers the tiger with a large smile, being sure to show all of his large and very sharp fangs.

As Judy and her entourage head out the door of the bakery, she turns and leaves a final warning “Remember what I said about staying away from me and the kits Gid …” 

…

Starting he car, Tigger asks “Where to ma’am … uh Judy?”

“Just … around for now please. I really don’t feel like going back to the housing unit just yet.”

“Yes ma’am.”

As they cruise slowly around Bunnyburrow, Judy can’t help but notice that the town hasn’t changed a lot over the past five years.

As they pass a car lot, Judy suddenly spots a vehicle she kind of likes. “Stop please. Turn in over there.” pointing to the lot.

After stopping, Judy exits the vehicle and heads over to a newer Wagoneer.

“Sumpin’ I kin hep ya wit little lady?” comes a query.

Turning, Judy recognizes one of Nick’s high school buddies.

“Finnick?”

“Judy? Judy Hopps?”

“It’s actually Judy Wilde now Finn. Good to see you.”

“Wilde huh? I figured you two’d end up ta-geder. How’s Nick?” 

“Nick’s … gone Finn. He died a couple of days ago.”

“Nam?”

“Yes. He died in my arms Finn” as Judy begins to tear up.

“Damn, sorry ta hear dat Judy.”

“Thanks. Anyway. I’m back for good, and I need a car. What are you asking for the Wagoneer?”

“For you … twelve hundred. Everything works find and I’ll guarantee it.”

“I-I don’t have that kind of money on me and I can’t ask you to hold it for me Finn…”

“If I may interrupt for a moment” says Tigger “Greyfuss and I can get the car for you Judy.”

“Guys, I can’t-”

“A collection was taken before we left the unit, and there’s more than enough to get the car. We’ll pay for the car sir and just put the title in Mrs. Wilde’s name, if that’s ok.”

“Dat’s fine, no problem. Jus’ step inside and I’ll do da paperwork.”

Half an hour later, Judy steps out of the office with documents in paw.

“If it’s alright with you, I’ll drive the car back to the housing unit for you.” offers Greyfuss.

Letting out a breath that she didn’t even know that she’d been holding Judy, tells him ok.

…

After dropping Judy and her new vehicle off at the temporary housing unit, Greyfuss and Tigger headed towards their billets to prepare for the next day’s funeral.

Entering her unit, Judy sees her mother and sisters just finishing with spreading some of her letters out at the kitchen table. “Here are your letters hun” says Bonnie. “The girls lined them up according to their postmark. Most are from Fort Benninng, but the last couple are from a place called Day Nang?”

“Yea, almost everybody went through Day Nang when they got in country to be processed.” states Judy mater-of-factly.

Pawing Judy a large heavy envelope, Bonnie tells her daughter “You might want to look at this sweetie.”

When a puzzled Judy removes the contents of the envelope, she immediately breaks down in tears.

An 8X10 framed photograph of Nick is in her trembling paws.

After recovering a bit, Judy removes the only other item in the envelope … Nicks cycle book.

Opening the book to a bookmarked page, Judy observes the caption and content – the same photo of Nick that’s captioned ‘Soldier of the Cycle’.

The bookmark she then discovers, is a smaller, wallet sized photo of Nick, which she immediately removes and places in her billfold.  
“Sis” begins Janice gently “are those the letters that Gideon kept?”

“[SNIFF] Yea.”

“Let me go put them in your room, and-”

“NO! I mean, no, please don’t. They’ve all been opened and read and they smell like Gideon.”

“What?” came the response from her mother and sisters.

“Nick didn’t know what happened, so when he figured out that dad wasn’t giving me and of my letters, he sent them to Gid, not knowing that I’d had him sent to jail. Instead of forwarding them to me, he opened them and read them … all of them. I don’t want his scent in my bedroom.”

“All right, we’ll spread them out in back entryway. It’s screened in and you can let them air out for a while.”

“And we’ll arrange them by postdate, like we did with dads.” offers Jolene.

“Thanks. I think I’ll put Nick’s picture up on my dresser close to my bed and lay down for a bit, maybe look through this … cycle book.”

…

Setting Nick’s photo on her nightstand, Judy stares at it for a second, thinking “My, you really were a handsome todd Nick. God how I miss you…”

Lying on her back, Judy pages through the cycle book, which details the different aspects of infantry training, from formal drill instruction, to marksmammalship, to other tasks.

When she reaches the part that had been bookmarked, she lightly caressed the page. ‘Outstanding trainee of the cycle’. You sly fox you…’

Turning to the last section of the book which contained candid photos of different live action pictures taken during training, Judy noticed that Nick appeared in quite a few.

Closing the book, Judy clutches it to her chest and slowly drifts off to sleep.

…

After a short while, Judy is woken by Jose “Judy … Judy, you need to come eat, at least a little, please”

“Mmmmm, what time is it?”

“Around four. We decided to let you sleep. Please, come and have a late lunch, or early supper, whichever.”

“Ok, thanks. I’ll be there in a bit.”

After washing up, Judy joins her mom and sisters for a late lunch, consisting mostly of a mixed garden salad and fruit, with some V-6 vegetable juice.

“When you’re finished, we need to make a quick trip to the ladies’ shop and get you a suitable dress for tomorrow.” says Bonnie.

“My uniform-”

“Will absolutely not do. It’s wrinkled and dirty and there’s no way you’ll look presentable for Nick tomorrow in that.”

Stunned by her mother’s choice of words, Judy has to admit that she’s right. Even if she could get her dress uniform cleaned and pressed, Nick wouldn’t want to see her in it.

A quick trip to the local ladies’ shop found Judy outfitted with a simple knee-length black dress, with a small hat, black veil and purse to complete the outfit.

Finally through running around for the day, Judy (under a small amount of pressure) showed Bonnie and her sisters her new vehicle. Explaining that the members of Nick’s unit actually purchased the vehicle, and steadfastly refused to accept reimbursement, the does were amazed that so many mammals of different species, were so kind and accommodating to someone they hardly knew.

Even though it was relatively early, Judy decided to turn in for the night, knowing full well that tomorrow would be a very emotionally trying and draining day.

…

Rising just before sunrise, Judy relieves herself and decides to check the letters scattered on the floor of the back entryway,  
Moving silently past her mother sleeping on the couch and her sisters on pallets on the living room floor, Judy enters the screened in porch.

Glad to notice that all traces of Gideon’s scent are gone, Judy reaches down and picks up a random letter.

Seeing that it was postmarked just one month before the attack, Judy begins to read….

After reading one particular part, the doe has to go back and reread that part, just to be sure she read what she thought she did.

Emitting a gasp and sinking to her knees, Judy begins unabashedly crying yet again.

Unknown to her, Bonnie (being a light sleeper after so many kits) has noticed every move that she made.

Immediately jumping up and hurrying to Judy’s side, Bonnie is about to ask what has her daughter so upset when Judy paws her the letter “Read it mom…”

After reading only a few paragraphs, Bonnie spots what has Judy so upset.

“Oh Jude ….”

“He was gonna get out of the service after his current tour ended to look for me mom …he’d be disappointed if I’d moved on with my life, but happy for me. That’s so … Nick.”

“He really did love you with all his heart. I figured as much when you were dating. But do you know what really convinced me?”  
Seeing the ‘I really need to know’ look on Judy’s face, Bonnie continues, with tears forming in her eyes.

“When you told me that he wanted to marry you on his deathbed. He obviously knew the hardships you and the kits would face as an unwed mother and the kits with an absentee father. Even though the kits will be mixed species, the times won’t be nearly as difficult. That alone told me what kind of mammal that Nick was.”

“That and he knew it would be a tough go for me and the kits without his death benefits. He knew that the kits and I’d be getting survivor benefits if we were married.”

“Sly fox” she whispers under her breath.

“Let’s get you some breakfast and start getting ready.”  
“Ok ….”  
…  
After a healthy breakfast of fried eggs, turkey bacon, toast and jam, with carrot juice, Judy retires to her room to get ready.

Showered and dressed from head to toe in black with the veil in place, Judy is about to leave her bedroom when she returns, kisses Nick’s picture and grabs her fox plushie.

Just as she and her family are ready to walk out the front door, several government vehicles pull up, with Tigger and Greyfuss stepping out of the driver’s sides.

“Your transportation, Mrs. Wilde” states Tigger in a very formal voice.

“Thank you, Tigger” was all Judy needed to say, knowing that today would be a stress on everyone.

The short drive to the Hopps family cemetery passed quickly for Judy, lost in thought about how the last few days had transpired.

Arriving at the cemetery, Judy was totally blown away by the show of support for he and Nick. literally hundreds of her siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins and kithood friends had shown up to offer their support, with the color guard and rifle teams consisting of Nick’s teammates standing at strict attention.

Looking off into the distance, Judy could just make out her father, leaning against an old oak tree, scowling at the assembled mammals.

Determined to not even acknowledge to her father that she had even seen him, Judy and her entourage move to the small covered area that had been provided for her and her mother.

After the invocation, Tigger, Greyfuss, Tumba and others briefly express some of Nick’s exploits (some a bit off-color that even made Bonnie blush and Judy smile).

Even though she knew it was coming, Judy flinched at each volley of the 21-gun salute, followed directly by the playing of taps.  
Stepping up to the podium Tigger announces “Before concluding this proceeding, I would like to offer a brief eulogy for a fallen comrade if I may…

“May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of Kings. For a great mammal has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A husband. A father. A brother. A friend.”

With that, Tigger presented the folded flag containing three empty shell casings to Judy, and offered his most heartfelt condolences.

…

Returning to the housing unit, Judy is a bit surprised when the entire entourage from Nick’s unit gathered just outside the front entrance.

Stepping forward, Tumba held out a wood box. “This is a shadow box that we had one of the carpenters that we know put together for you before we left ‘Nam. There’s a picture of Nick in it, along with his unit patches and all of his medals. When you feel comfortable with it, you can place the flag in the open spot in the box. Please accept it with the respect and admiration that we have for both you and for Nick. here's a considerable sum of money left from the collection that we took before heading back to the world. Use it for whatever you think you need to, ”

Accepting the shadow box and cash, Judy gazes at it for a moment, then paws it to Bonnie while she hugs and thanks each member of Nick’s unit in turn.

…

As the days turn into weeks and the weeks turn into months, several things gradually fall into place for Judy.

A smallish three-bedroom house comes on the market which happens to be one that is owned by another vet’s widow.

The coyote decided to sell it to Judy at a fraction of its value with an agreement that she wouldn’t sell the house, which was easily agreed to and easily paid for with the rest of the money given to her by Nick's teammates.

Judy’s brief stint as a surgical nurse was met with nothing but approval by the current staff, and the doe was easily moved from med/surg to psych after the birth of the kits.

The kits, two in all (one male and one female) were a happy mixture of the two species, while sharing basically the same body build. With both kits sharing basically the same body structure – shorter than a typical fox but taller than a bunny, with longer than normal fox ears that rounded at the tips, snouts that were in between the two species and medium length bushy tails.

While Nicholas Piberius Wilde Junior was colored pretty much like an average red fox, the typical red color was somewhat muted with flecks of grey throughout, and his emerald eyes had small flecks of amethyst.

Anna Marie Wilde (named after Nick’s mother) was a beauty to behold, with dark grey and white fur shot throughout with bright red like her fathers. And the eyes … her eyes were much like her mother’s – amethyst but with specks of emerald.

Amazingly, their personalities were totally backwards from their parents. Junior was quiet but driven, while Anna was the mischievous one.  
…  
Several years later, while paying their customary Memorial Day’s visit to Nick’s grave, a curious Anna asks “Momma … why do you leave a quarter on daddy’s grave?”

“Well sweetheart, it’s like this” Judy begins 

“ Leaving a penny means you visited.’  
‘A nickel means that you and the deceased soldier trained at boot camp together.’  
‘If you served with the soldier, you leave a dime.’  
‘A quarter is very significant because it means that you were there when that soldier died. There’s no way I could be here, today of all days, and not honor your dad.”

“So, you’re the only one that can leave a quarter?” asks junior.

“That’s right son.” says Judy, tearing up “We were holding each other when … when he passed, no one else was there.”

“Are you gonna find someone else ever?” asks a concerned Anna.

“Not unless that someone can measure up to you dad, and I quite frankly don’t think that there’s another mammal alive that can ever do that. C’mon kits, let’s get some ice cream and go see gran’ma Hopps.”

…

Three years after Nick’s funeral, Judy receives a letter from Colonel Bogo:

Dear Mrs. Wilde,  
Yesterday I received the news that I’ve been waiting for for several years. My recommendation for Nick’s Zootopian Medal of Honor has been approved. In addition, the medal will be presented to you at the Tri-Burrow Armed Forces Reserve building in Bunnyburrow. The new armoury is due to be dedicated and will be named the SSG Nicholas Wilde Armory.  
The ceremony is tentatively scheduled for 1200 hours on January 14, which is, as I’m sure you know, was Nick’s birthday. Members of my staff as well as many of Nick’s former platoon members will also be in attendance. President Lionheart will be presenting the medal to you and you are encouraged to have your kits and close family in attendance. More details will be forwarded to you as they become available.

Regards,  
Colonel Adrian Bogo  
Adrian Bogo  
Commander  
Echo Company  
First Division  
United Animalia Combined Forces

…

Several months later on the prescribed date, Judy, Nick Junior and Anna Marie are on the main stage in the new Tri-Burrows Reserve armory.

After the initial presentation by the president and comments by Colonel Bogo, Tigger, Greyfuss and other former members of Nick’s unit, Judy takes the microphone.

“President Lionheart, Colonel Bogo, members of Nick’s unit, ladies and gentlemammals … when Nick and I were dating, so many mammals put us down. Some because Nick was a sneaky untrustworthy fox, some because I was a dumb bunny, but mainly because we were in a forbidden relationship. Especially” [taking a deep breath] “especially my own father, who filed false charges against Nick to keep us apart. 

“After almost five years, Nick and I found each other again … when he came across my operating table in Dak Toe in Veitnam. Nick died in my arms that night. But” [another deep breath, this time accompanied by a few tears] miracle of miracles, Nick gave me the most wonderful present a husband could give his wife … our kits.  
“Knowing Nick, he wouldn’t want the medal, and he wouldn’t want a building named after him. Not because he’d be ungrateful, but because he really wouldn’t have wanted the attention. Thank you all for the support that you’ve given the kits and I over the past three years. Thank you…”

While Judy and the kits mingle during the reception, Tigger, Greyfuss, and Nick’s other teammates managed to get a few minutes to just reinforce how much they missed Nick and again to offer her any support that she might need.

“Judy” interrupts Bonnie softly “would you step outside with me for a minute please?”

Puzzled by the odd request, Judy asks the kits to stay by Greyfuss until she returns.

As the does step through the front doors and into the parking lot, Judy suddenly notices her father standing next to a well-worn family truck, hat in paw.

“DAD?”

As Judy turns to leave, she’s stopped by her mother.

“Judy, please … just … give him a second. For me.”

“Fine!”

“Judes, I-” 

“NO! You don’t get to call me that…”

“Sorry … Judy, I-I’m sorry. I acted like a speciest fool and I apologize. I … I guess I believed everything that my dad told me and I now know that he was wrong … that I was wrong. I’ve heard about how well you and the kits have been doing … and … I-I’ve been given a lot to think about the past several years. From your mom, your siblings and by the mammals around Bunnyburrow, Podunk and the entire Tri-Burrows in general. Your mother has shown me pictures of the kits and told me how wonderful they are.

“I know that you know that dad passed on a couple of years ago, so you won’t have him to contend with, just me. Anyways, I … I’d like to ask you for a second chance. To have my daughter back, to see my grandkits. I’ll just ask this one time and I won’t beg, just … please-”

Suddenly interrupted by a hugging, tearful daughter, Stu joins her in a good cry.

“I’ve been waiting and hoping for this day for so long dad” she says softly through her happy tears. “Of course I’ll give you a second chance everyone deserves one. Now please, come in and meet your grandkits. It might take them a bit of getting used to you, but I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.”

Giving her mom a quick nod and brief smile, Judy leads Stu in to meet his grandkits for the first time…

…

Sixty years later, Judith Laverne Wilde lays on her death bed, surrounded by kits, grandkits and great-grandkits.

“Mom…” begins a tearful Anna.

Feebly reaching up to dry her daughter’s tears, Judy does her best to console the kit.

“It’s ok sweetheart … I’m … I’ll be with your dad soon. Please, don’t mourn my death, rather celebrate my life. I left a sizeable amount at the Den for a going away party, and I want you to go, enjoy yourselves, and be sure to leave what you don’t use as a tip for the staff. Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“You know … there’s a reason I’ve held on this long…”

“What’s that?” asks junior.

“In that envelope is a copy of your dad’s death certificate. Open it.”

“Ok…”

“What are the date and time on it?”

“0421 hours, February second, 1968.”

“Mom, you’ve been hanging on this long-”

“So I can join your dad at the same moment in time that he passed, yes.”

With both kits leaning over and kissing Judy’s cheek, they silently wait for the final moment to arrive.

At exactly 0421 am, February 2, 2028, Judith Laverne Wilde joins her husband in death.

…

Waking slowly is a feeling that Judy was not expecting. Beginning to look around and take in her surroundings, the first thing she notices is that the room is not the one she was accustomed to, but her old room when she was a kit, back in the main Hopps burrow.

The next thing she was aware of was a red fox sitting on the edge of the bed, grinning like an idiot.

“NICK!!!”

“Been waitin’ for ya Cottontail.”

Shooting up and hugging her fox, Judy can’t help but cry a gallon of happy tears.

“I never actually thought I’d ever get to see you again …. Dumb fox.”

“Dumber bunny” as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

“C’mon, I’ll show ya around…”

“I-I need to just sit here for a minute or two and take this all in… I-I’m actually-”

“Dead? Passed on? Yea, sorry you can’t go back, I know ‘cause I tried,”

“As much as I might like to, I’m happy just to be with you again … finally.”

“Fluff, we now have eternity to be together, so let’s go on a tour….”

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I’ve kinda slacked off on my other stories, but I had to finish this project for Memorial Day. Complications with my last cancer treatment have left me pretty much bedbound for most of the day. WHEN I finally get this thing beat, I promise to be more punctual with updates.  
> GhostWolf88

**Author's Note:**

> AN: as previously mentioned, the next chapter will be released in an hour or so. It will deal with Judy and Nick’s return home.


End file.
